The Contessa and the Captain
by lilmaimas
Summary: The Masquerade Festival was supposed to be exciting for everyone, even Lady Hinata. When the rumors of her arranged marriage seem to be true, what's a girl to do? Find a way to escape of course. Unfortunately, Pirates crashing the Festival change everyone's plans for the future. Sasuhina, Language, Violence, War, Pirates, rating may change.
1. chapter ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**chapter** **ONE**

Every day, for nearly twelve years, Hinata Hyuuga sat and watched the people of her city mosey around about their business. She was high above them, never a part of them, but always desperately wishing to be one of them.

Today, in the midst of spring of her eighteenth year, it was like any other day.

Until noon she sat in her room, watching wistfully all the people below, wondering all the while what it would be like to be down there, instead of in the family estate hundreds of feet above, and thousands of feet away from them. Oh, how she longed to go down there and simply be a part of them. She knew she would be happy as a simple maiden. The life of being a lady was far too taxing on her, being that she couldn't handle the gossip, political relations, and ridiculous etiquette.

This was her only choice, however. There was no other life for Lady Hinata.

Or so she thought.

.x.x.x.x.x.

"Mi'Lady, w'll n't ya please st'nd up?"

Shaking her head to clear herself of her thoughts, Hinata's light lavender eyes landed on one of the estates many maids. For a moment she was confused as to what the maid was referring, until she looked down and realized she was both in the way and not yet dressed for today's endeavors.

Although the morning was the same as any morning for Hinata, tonight was the annual Masquerade Festival that was held in her city. A night in which the political, higher society mingles with the working, lower society within the city, Konohagakure, come together and celebrate. The Masquerade was one of their very few festivals, and even fewer celebrations.

Her family was a well-standing family that looked after for Hokage, their head figure. So naturally, the entire family was to attend the event.

Hinata shuddered at the very thought. She loved the festivities, the dancing, the food, even the drinking, but not at all the company. For the entire night she was expected to entertain men of all ages, as she was not yet wedded, to gossip with the married women so she might be influenced correctly, and to be with the other girls her age, so that it would be easier for the bachelors to find a bride.

It being the Masquerade, however, no one would know her status, they would merely guess based on her dress, which she was positive would be as abrasive and ostentatious as possible if her father was to have his way. She knew he was frustrated with her because of her nearly being nineteen and yet still unwed. It was bordering shameful.

Tonight she would be on show like a brood mare up for mating and rearing newborns. If she wasn't raised to show as little emotion as possible, her hands would be doing much more than shaking. They'd be tossing a table across the room.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Once she calmed herself down and had removed herself from the busy maid, Hinata had quickly began the fierce task of preparing herself for this evening, with the assistance of three other women. Her father always insisted upon this before such events, for both herself and her sister, which was unusual. Usually they were treated very differently, but apparently he had no confidence in eithers ability to get ready for festivals and the like, or at least Hinata thought so.

One woman focused on her hair, another, her face, and the third her dress and attire. All were fussing over her, and laying upon her their wisdom of how she must find a suitable husband tonight lest she wish to become an old maid and bare no children. For a moment the idea appealed to her, until she remembered Captain Uzumaki.

Captain Naruto Uzumaki was a fine man. Loyal and courageous for his country and leader, if a little slow on the uptake of things from time to time. Hinata was fascinated by the boy. _No. The man._ Hinata corrected herself as a blush stained her cheeks.

The mere thought of him put her in a tizzy and left her breathless with flaming cheeks.

This sort of thing would have been frowned upon, well, if anyone besides Lady Kurenai knew. The woman was like a mother to her and kept all her secrets and wonders of the world, at least since the passing of her mother she had. A death which neither she nor her father took well, though he let no one know and let even fewer see how it had affected him. Hinata was left heartbroken.

That is until her sister grew older and she hoped for that companionship to, if not replace, fill the ache her mother's death had left. Hinata had been sadly mistaken. Her sister took after her father whole heartedly and would have nothing to do with Hinata, even when she was a toddler. She would pull on her sister's hair and bite at her just to get away. Hanabi had stopped such antics, but nowadays Hinata almost preferred it.

Eventually Lady Kurenai had come along though, and changed things for Hinata so that her life was, if only a little, better.

Thankfully tonight Lady Kurenai would be attending the festivities, _Perhaps she could help me catch Cpt. Uzumaki's eye… _Hinata wondered idly and shook her head to rid herself of the thought. It would be foolish to pursue Cpt. Uzumaki, not only because of his having eyes for Miss Sakura Haruno, but also for the fact that there had not only been whisperings of her father's disappointment in her not having a husband yet, but of him having found a solution for the predicament.

Hinata shuddered.

"Mi' Lady. We have finished." Hinata rid herself of her ponderings and looked at the women who had been tying her into her corset moments ago.

"Pardon?"

"You're dressed, Madame."

"Oh. Indeed."

Preparing herself for feeling extreme and utter horror at her appearance, Hinata swung herself around and found herself face to face with a beautiful creature. She almost asked which of the Hokage's Ladies was staying with them, when she realized the woman staring back at her had the eyes of both her and her mother.

Actually, the woman before her looked an awful lot like her mother, almost like stepping into the past. Hinata had to grasp both of her hands firmly to keep herself from reaching out to the mirror. Before her stood a woman of grace, dignity, and honor, something she had been wondering if she had anything of lately.

The gown she wore was an immaculate gold. With a bodice with a heart neck line and the color of iridescent blue with gold thread reaching up towards her breast like shooting stars. The skirt of billowing gold fabric was bedazzled with jewels and threads of every color that fanned out from her hip bones and down to the ends of the dress. She looked like a golden peacock. And surprisingly, although her chest was prominent and revealed, the dress was not too revealing, with sheer gold capped sleeves that ended themselves in a triangle at her hands.

And oh her hair and face! Her hair, the shinning black blue it had always been looked like a swirling crown made of indigo about her head with long curling locks spilling down her naked back. Her face was that of an angel, with her lashes lined in gold and surrounded by light flecks of gold all around it.

Absentmindedly she wondered if she could make it through the night looking like this, and if her shoes could carry her. Lifting her skirts she checked such shoes and found herself in blue backless heels lined with gold.

_How? How did father afford this? How was something like this even _made_ for someone like me?_

Hinata was in shock. Not once in her life had she ever felt like this, looked like this, or believed herself to be this…this…

"Beautiful."

.x.x.x.x.x.

Hinata's heart froze. He wasn't supposed to be back from the wars on the sea yet. If he was back…

"Leave us," it was an order, not a request. Her ladies were quick to leave, not wanting to displease the young master.

Hinata turned slowly, trying desperately to keep her grace from faltering. "H-hello, cousin Neji." _Damn that nervous stutter,_ Hinata cursed in her mind. It wasn't that she disliked Neji or distrusted him. He was her sweet and kind cousin. He would never harm her. But, his being back, and with the recent rumors, it did not bode well for either of them.

Wistfully, she remembers her father mentioning that things are best kept in the family, especially the Hyuuga family. Hinata feels nauseous.

"Hello, Contessa Hinata," he steps forward and takes her hand, his posture is stiff and formal. This was extremely unfamiliar. "You look lovely," he tries for a smile, and fails, as he releases her hand.

Hinata tries to ignore his awkwardness; he would give her that same kindness if this were reversed. "I thought you were still on duty. Not that I'm not glad to see you Neji." She tries to clarify while willing him to understand the hidden meaning. _Why are you back Neji?_

"Uncle…arranged for a leave that would last a month, to take care of 'family matters' as he put it, after which I will return to duty." His face was solemn. _He knows._ Her heart faltered its pace, slowing dramatically as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

Hinata swallowed her feelings and stuffed them some place raw and steaming. She locked them away there, ready to let them spit flames and fester until she was alone and could deal with them.

An "Oh" is all she can muster out to say before she finds herself sitting in the chair by her window once more, feeling a great sense of defeat, but trying to push it back.

"Well," Hinata began, looking up to Neji to give him her attention once more. She was greeted with the glummest face she's ever seen on Neji. _He knows, and not only does he not want this, but he doesn't either._ As soon as the emotion is there it is suddenly gone, replaced with nothing but complete and total calm.

"It's good to see you Neji, I'm glad you've found yourself back home safely," she says hurriedly and turns her attention to her hands that are now fiddling with each other in her lap.

"Thank you," Neji hesitates, "Hinata."

Hinata nods her head and awkwardly stands. "Well, I suppose father will be expecting me soon, you as well," she gestures towards him as she walks towards her door. "I should probably finish getting ready," she says with a sad laugh and a half smile on her face.

Neji nods and heads to the door, knowing full well that she is trying to escort him out so she can have a moment alone.

Once he reaches the door, he stops in the doorway, his back towards her. He knows he should say something, let her know how this isn't easy for him either, how this isn't how he wanted life to work out for either of them, but he bites his tongue before he says a thing. This was always what was going to happen to her. If it wasn't him, it would have been some other nobleman she'd met only once or twice tops, and she would be expected to marry them and have their babies.

At least this way, she'd be somewhere familiar. At least this way, he'd keep her safe. At least this way, he could try to make her as happy as she would be if she had ever had a choice in any of this.

Neji shakes his head and sighs.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I really am."

The door shuts softly behind him, a muffled sob is all he can hear from behind the door.

.x.x.x.x.x.

**Author's Note:**

So, I've had this idea, and I really thought that someone should make a story like this, but never found one, so I figured I'd make it. The chapters will be relatively similar in length (between 2,000-3,000 words) and I will try my best to update frequently. I hope you enjoy! Also, it will be SasuHina (eventually).

Please leave a review if you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or advice! It would be much appreciated!


	2. chapter TWO

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto.

**chapter TWO**

After calming herself down, Hinata allowed her ladies back in, knowing that some of her make-up would have to be redone, and that she still required jewelry, and her mask.

Thankfully, the only jewelry they had her wear was an oval pendent that was similar to the blue in her dress, only it changed in the light, with a gold chain. It stopped just before her bust line and gave her exposed chest some cover, which she was grateful for. Even more so that it was the only jewelry she wore.

Her make-up only required some minor touch ups. The women added more golden flecks where her tears had taken them away, and put some slight color to her nose and cheeks, because after her weeping she was incredibly pale and void of emotion.

Now, she was slowly making her way down the stairs and towards the entrance to their estate.

It was time to head to the festival in the village. They'd arrive by carriage and immediately be greeted by footmen who'd assist in their leaving the carriage and the parking of the carriage. After they all were introduced as the Hyuuga family, they'd be ushered their separate ways and expected to handle their duties as prestigious men and women.

For a moment she was tempted to trip down the staircase and snap her neck. It'd appear as an accident so she'd save face, but all this would end here and now. Neji could be happy, and she wouldn't have to go through the painful experience that was the rest of her life.

Hinata paused at the bottom of the staircase.

Maybe she could run away right now. Maybe no one would notice, and then she'd be free. She'd lose her chance with Cpt. Uzumaki, but _Was there ever really a chance?_ she began to wonder.

Upon reaching the entrance to their estate and walking down their stone steps to the carriage, Hinata realized that her family and the servants were watching her every move, waiting, expecting.

_They know that I know. Or the suspect I will soon._

Hinata tried not to flinch with all the eyes on her.

Standing in front of the carriage were her father, her sister, and Neji. Every last one of them looked positively regal, and that was without even trying. They could have gone naked and they would still look like royalty. They always would. In the back of her mind Hinata wondered if she ever looked like they did now, if she ever seemed to just _fit_. The thought flitted away when they all entered the carriage, Neji helping her and her sister in before following after Hiashi.

With her golden skirts all about her, for a moment she could believe she was fantastic. That she was worth something. Then she looked over to her sister who sat directly across from her and those thoughts hiccupped. Her sister was dressed in iridescent silver that shined black and white, with all the colors in between. The dress was simple but elegant, with a straight bust and a "U" shaped dip in the back, but where skin would have been revealed there was a sheer fabric nearly identical to the iridescent silver, with small diamonds scattered across the fabric.

_She_ looked beautiful. Hinata suddenly felt ridiculous.

_I look like I'm trying too hard and perhaps compensating._ Hinata frowned slightly. _Maybe I am._

For the rest of the ride to the festival she stared out the open window of the carriage, wondering if this was what the rest was really going to be like. Or if maybe, somehow, there could be more.

.x.x.x.x.x.

From the stink of drink and sweat in the street, the common people had begun the festival at dawn. The more prestigious, however, had a ball of sorts to attend, which happened to be held at the large house of none other than the Haruno family.

They weren't a family like hers, they weren't old power passed from generation to generation. They were a merchant family, owning several ships that traded across our own country and with several others, such as Suna and Kiri. They were new money, but appreciated none the less, even if she didn't quite get along with their daughter.

Their house was large, not more so than the Hyuuga estate, but they had an open courtyard, and outsiders weren't exactly allowed at the Hyuuga estate anyway.

People were strolling in through their front door, up the stairs and into their estate. Hinata felt dizzy and mild panic as the carriage pulled up closer along their cobblestoned path. For a moment she had the strong feeling that she should _not_ be here. It was over-powering, and then it was gone.

Before she knew it, their carriage was waiting at the stairs right in front of the Haruno complex. A footmen was waiting at her door already reaching for the handle to take her out and bring her into the party. Hinata wanted to swat him away for a second before she remembered herself.

.x.x.x.x.x.

She felt like she was suffocating. As soon as she entered the Masquerade, her small golden mask covering everything from her hair line to half-way down her nose, with slits over her eyes, she searched for him. She was separated for her family nearly instantly, and she felt relieved for it. She was away for a moment, she was free for a moment.

Then, without her even noticing, she started looking for him, for Captain Naruto Uzumaki. She wasn't sure why she was, but she knew that a part of her felt like this was her last chance of ever getting him to notice her, even if it was only for a second.

She wandered around and around the court and the through the estate several times, yet she could not find him. Perhaps she just didn't recognize him because, after all, this was the Masquerade. She doubted that though. She'd recognize him. She'd always recognize him.

When she returned to the courtyard, after having wandered the estate for the third time, she spotted him.

He was wearing flaming red and orange, there were even flame marks across his coat and trousers, with golden accents.

His mask was a fox. It was perfect. He was perfect. And he was with a girl, with bright pink hair.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Hinata didn't cry. She was shocked, but at the same time she wasn't. She had expected this much sooner than now. There was still some hope though, and she could feel that little fire suffocate right on its own as he danced with the girl with bright pink hair. They were both smiling widely.

She wanted to vomit, but there was nowhere she could go peacefully.

Feeling resigned about the rest of her life, Hinata took a seat at a table in the far corner. It, at some point, was some group's table, but now that everyone was dancing and full of enough drink, it didn't really matter anymore. She folded her hands in her lap and watched the people dance. Women's skirts were swirling around their male counter parts, as if the things could envelope them and suck them into the women's heart. Everyone was smiling too, some faintly while other's looked ready to explode with joy.

She wanted to envy them, but she couldn't.

She did wonder what it would be like though. She always seemed to be wondering…

What it would be like to be normal. To be loved. To be acknowledged. _To not be me. To be anybody else but me._ She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Neji would be a good husband. He would treat her kindly and with respect, much more than most men could offer. She wanted more. So much more that it made her feel guilty. Was it wrong to want to be loved and to love someone just as much? Maybe, for her and people like her, it was.

Hinata sighed and stared down at her hands, watching all these people was making her gloomy. Maybe she should feign illness and try to convince father to let her leave early…

"-th me."

Hinata froze. _What?_ She waited, barely breathing. Then she heard a sigh.

Her head snapped up so face it seemed as if her neck had snapped in half.

There was a masked man standing before her, his hand outstretched slightly but not so far away that she could have believed he was talking to someone else.

"Exc-cuse me?"

The man grunted, his mouth turning reminiscent of a snarl. "Dance with me." His voice was firm, but uncaring. If she said no, it wouldn't be the end of the world to him, but it would wound his pride.

_Did Hanabi put him up to this? This had to be a joke. He wasn't even asking, he was telling._

Hinata stared, mildly confused and tempted to ask who he was. She realized that would be folly, for everyone here was wearing a mask with the intent of no one knowing who they really were.

It was strange though. He seemed out of place, but at the same time, he didn't. His outfit was mostly black, even his mask. Except his coat, mask, and sash had small red and white accents, and his shirt was white. He seemed to fit right in with them all, he could have been one of them, but still, he appeared not to want to be a part of them. Not as if he thought himself completely above them, just separate. Not the same.

Hinata hesitated for a moment, and glanced back to all the people dancing. Naruto passed by with his pink haired beauty.

Grasping the glass in front of her and tossing the drink back, Hinata stood and took the man's slightly out stretched hand. _To hell with it._

.x.x.x.x.x.

Hinata was gliding across the dance floor, she was floating, and she was beautiful. This man who she didn't even know was making people stare at them, and she was sure it was because they were staring at him, but as he lifted her up and spun her around, she was beginning to think it wasn't just because of him. He made her seem beautiful, intriguing, and feel like she actually _belonged_ at this party. That was more than anyone she knew was capable of doing.

"He's amazing…" she found herself murmuring.

The man chuckled, the timbre much deeper than she expected.

_Wait. I said that aloud?_ Hinata's cheeks flamed. She was never this forthcoming.

"You don't even know that half of it," he leaned into her neck and whispered, his voice low but firm and unwavering.

The breath on her neck and the words he spoke caused a shiver to run up her spine. No one spoke to her this way. No one. She's been dancing with bachelors since she was thirteen and had first bled, but no man or boy had ever spoken to her so _strangely._ It was bewitching. A part of her screamed to push him away and go sit back down, but a much louder part of her was screaming to let him whisk her away for the night, because it wouldn't matter tomorrow. She was already as good as engaged.

Still, she could feel her blush creeping down her neck.

The man chuckled again but it was muffled by her hair. He was so close to her.

And then they were spinning and spinning and spinning…

Hinata realized she not only felt nauseous, but didn't completely recognize where they were anymore. _We're not in the courtyard anymore, are we? Are we in the Haruno's estate? Why? We're still dancing…_

Hinata barely has a chance to ask "Where are we?" before the man stops and tightly grasps her upper arms. Foggily she thought it was painful, but it didn't seem to matter. There was something more important happening. He was saying something. She should pay attention.

He removed his mask, and all Hinata saw was onyx eyes that were darker than the deepest cave in the world, but they glistened. It was perplexing. How could somebody's eyes be so dark but still catch light? She was completely astonished that his eyes didn't just absorb light, she felt like they absorbed everything, just like they were absorbing her now.

"Do you hear me girl?" he nearly snarled.

Hinata rid herself of her thoughts, giving the man her undivided attention.

"Stay here, and do not come out until it is all over." He was staring right into her eyes, it was unnerving, like he was seeing through her. _Wait, what?_

That was when she heard the screaming.

.x.x.x.x.x.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate them and was pretty surprised! Thank you so much!

Please review if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or advice. It would be much appreciated!


	3. chapter THREE

Disclaimer: I do not on Naruto.

**chapter THREE**

There was so much screaming. Loud and shrill, then some sort of battle cry, Hinata was so confused.

In her confusion, she turned away from the man and out of his grasp in search of the door they had come through so she could get a glimpse of what was happening. _Was it some sort of new Festival tradition she just wasn't aware of?_

Hinata turned back to the man but he was gone. His mask, slightly torn and on the floor, was the only sign that he had been there at all.

For a moment Hinata was overwhelmed by a feeling of abandonment, but the screams and harsh voices distracted her from her ponderings. There was something horrible wrong occurring. _What could possibly be happening? All the towns' people are drunk and happy by now, there's no way a revolt is occurring._

Hinata moved closer to the, now partly shattered, door they had entered through, hoping to have an idea of what she should do and if she should seek out her family. At the high-pitched wail of "_Pirates!_" Hinata froze in her spot.

_Oh no. No no no no no._ This couldn't be happening, not now. Having the war be backed up into their harbor would have been better than _pirates_ on their land. There was no one to defend them thanks to the war and the pirates were merciless, they had nothing to gain by sparing someone's life or taking someone captive. Everyone was just a piece of meat in the way of what they wanted.

At least, that's what Hinata assumed after what had happened to her mother, but it was best not to think about that at the moment.

As soon as her mind cleared, Hinata realized the smell of smoke and the sound of gun fire was becoming increasingly strong. Knowing that she needed to find somewhere safe now, or else she'd be dead within minutes, Hinata tossed off her heels, hoisted up her skirts, and ran.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Once she'd found her way out of the Haruno's estate, Hinata could see hostile men pouring in through the entrance. Thanking the gods that she had made it out in time, Hinata ran to where she believed the carriages had been left to wait, in hopes of finding her family.

She ran along the estate's wrought iron tipped stone walls, hoping she could find a place to climb over and get out on the street. After what felt like an eternity, Hinata found a tree that she knew she could climb, thanks to her time with Neji as a child, she could climb like no one else. It was her best way to escape someone she knew she couldn't beat.

Her first try wasn't very successful.

Her dress was far too heavy and her hands and feet no longer had the calluses they had in her childhood. The life of a lady had truly made her soft. Hinata almost felt like laughing at that as her mind raced on. She would be the person to die because they were too rich and highborn to be able to defend themselves.

The thought flitted by before she let it consume her.

Looking frantically around her, Hinata saw people running down the estate's main stone way and towards the gates, many being gutted or taken to the ground, she tried not to think about what was happening to them. Her mind wandered despite her.

Glancing down at her dress, Hinata made a decision. Beauty was inconvenient when your life was on the line, and death was not a luxury she could afford.

Within seconds she was tearing through the fabric like it was butter, ripping along the seams. Before she let it register, Hinata tore the first garment that made her beautiful until she was free of the bodice and found herself in nothing but her corset and shift. If her life weren't in danger she would have felt utterly humiliated.

Struggling to forget everything that was happening around her, Hinata quickly shimmied up the tree, trying to convince herself that she was a child again, with Neji jumping up and down at the bottom of the tree, hollering for her to "come down this instance."

Once Hinata found herself equal with the wall, she climbed one branch higher so she could gain leverage to carefully set herself down, as quickly as possible, in between the wrought iron spikes atop the stone walls. As she leaned over the edge to see where she might jump down with the best chance of survival, Hinata could hear running footsteps and angry shouts coming up behind her.

And in her panic, she leapt, not even noticing where it was she would fall.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Hinata didn't know whether to feel thankful or horrified. She'd landed straight into a heap of foul garbage. She was absolutely positive that she didn't want to even think about what she was currently laying in. For a moment she thought about just staying there where, surely, no one would find her. But the image of her family waiting for her had her jumping to her feet and running again.

Within seconds she was running down the cobblestone path again, heading towards where she supposed the carriage would be.

As she rounded a corner, they were upon her.

The pirates were everywhere! Was that even possible? How many people could there be on one boat? For a moment she thought about doing the math, but had to duck before another man came at her and tried to snatch her up. In her panic she fell to the ground, scraping her hands and knees and covering herself and her linens further in mud.

Again she was reached for but she scrambled away across the ground, a mess of hands and feet.

"Stop scrambling li'le g'rl! Just come 'ere!" One of the men shouted, leaping over the other to reach for her.

Hinata lurched away once more and fell onto a body, a man who'd obviously just been killed by the pirates attacking her now. Gulping down the panic, and bile, that was rising up in her, Hinata tried to ignore the blood that was covering her fingers as she searched the man for the weapon he had used to defend himself.

As she fell to the other dead man's other side, she fell upon his empty gone and the rapier that was at his side. Lifting the gun up quickly, she fumbled with it and quickly realized that it was empty, and tossed it aside to reach for the rapier at his side.

Quick as a heartbeat she was on her feet and holding the rapier steady in her grasp, ready to strike the men in front of her. For a moment she hesitated, unsure of whether or not she actually remembered all of her lessons from when she was a child, but then that hesitance was gone as quickly as it had come.

A man jumped forward to attack once more, and Hinata gutted him with a flick of her wrist. As the man fell, and before another could attack, Hinata turned away and ran, deciding to find another way towards the carriages.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Hinata slid up and down the streets, trying to reach the family carriage so they could escape to the manor and defend themselves, but it seemed everywhere she turned there was someone ready to attack or some other obstacle. Homes were burning down, women and children were screaming, men were dying left and right, and it felt like this was lasting a life time, when really it had been less than twenty minutes since the mysterious man who she was dancing with told her to stay put.

When Hinata finally came up upon the line of carriages that were parked after coming up to the Haruno's party, she stumbled in horror. She had not expected to find so many of the footmen lying dead with their carriages stolen. The part that really horrified her was that the pirates had no use for a horse or buggy, meaning the town's people did this.

Hinata found herself remembering Neji saying something about what war and panic does to them, something about monsters and the horrors of war.

Running down the line, Hinata searched for the carriage she had spent so much of her life getting in and out of, for weddings, parties, and funerals, it was strange that this was how she would be leaving a party. That'd be something to think about later though.

With a start, Hinata found the carriage at the end of the street, her family standing outside of it, obviously waiting for her. For a moment she was filled with relief, but then she another thought struck her.

_I could leave right now and save all of us so much pain. They'd think I was dead and then I'd be free…from everything_.

Hinata watched her family for a moment or two from a distance, watched them argue about whether or not to leave. Watched them as they decided it was best to get into the carriage and drive off to the manor and come back for her. "Maybe Hinata's already there!" Hanabi had argued with tears streaming down her face.

Then Hinata watched as her family left her. Heading down the cobblestone path and bouncing away as the horses cantered off into the distance.

A part of her wondered of she'd ever see them again.

The other part of her decided it was best not to ever, and she knew she would never regret this.

That was when she turned and left, heading back towards the burning town.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Captain Sasuke could never say that he enjoyed or hated these pillages. He never felt inclined either way. They were a way to raise the men's morale and gain quite a bit of money in the process, plus, he had some spies to pick up in the process, so it was worth it.

Still, a part of him felt bad for the girl he had danced with. She seemed so miserable and like she didn't really even know what life was like yet. But, she was clearly rich, and he had told her to stay there, so if she left then she had it coming to her.

This had been a good night to attack; the moon was full and next to no one was actually in their homes. Plus, there was the fact that the ships that were normally stationed here were recently taken out to battle, with their replacement unfortunately late to arrive.

Sasuke smiled. It had been a great day for the crew when they realized what ship they had intercepted, and what message they were carrying northward. That had solidified their attack date. They had been meaning to come on land soon, and the fact that most men were taken out to see made it perfect. Of course, some higher up puffy chested officers were sure to be around, but none would have their weapons on them due to the celebrations. It was their way.

Weapons just weren't to be associated with times that were supposed to be merry.

So, Sasuke and his crew struck, hard and quick.

They were sure to gain much from this attack, not just money and information, but they would most assuredly gain respect amongst other pirates, he'd be that much closer to his goal.

He was Captain Sasuke Uchiha of The Avenger, and he would have his vengeance, no matter what the cost.

.x.x.x.x.x.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites and just oh my goodness! I was so surprised! Thank you so much everyone for all the support! I don't even know how to express how much that meant to me! Thank you so much!

Please review if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or advice. It would be much appreciated!


End file.
